It's Not Like I Chose This Fanfic of Doom!
by RepeatingHounds
Summary: It's not like I chose to be gay or to love Alois Trancy, it just sort of happened.  And if Lizzie would happen to find out, I would be dead.  I suck at summaries  BoyXBoy, you no like, you no read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler  
><strong>Title:<strong> It's Not Like I Chose This (Fanfic of Doom!)

**Chapter: **1  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> AloisXCiel, SebastianXClaude, CielXLizzie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T/M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Angst/Romance  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's not like I chose to be gay or to love Alois Trancy, it just sort of happened. And if Lizzie would happen to find out, I would be dead.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> 21st century~  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> BoyXBoy, you no like, you no read. Eventual cutting and what not.  
><strong>AN: **Sorry for typos, and OOC-ness. I suck XD  
><strong>Status: <strong>Continuing

Dedicated to Chloe, who forced me against my will to write this.

Alois' POV

He was so perfect.

The shyness in his actions, the way his pale skin practically glows in the florescent W.T. Spears High School lights, the way his blueish-grey hair moves out of face when he runs to class…

Who am I kidding? He's Ciel Phantomhive for God's sake, probably the most popular and hottest guy in the school. Anyways, he has a girlfriend and would never date me. I shoved my math book into my locker and checked my phone. 12:45 pm, still a few hours left of school. I grabbed my notebook as a few older kids started chucking pens at me.

"Look at the little fag!" The larger one said, poking me hard in the side. I flinched and slammed my locker.

"He's even wearing skinny jeans!" The other kid squawked, high-fiving his buddy. I flipped them off and tried to rush to my next class. The larger one kicked me in the crotch, causing me to fall back into the lockers behind.

"Where do you think you're going, gaywad?" He yelled, pinning me against the lockers by the neck. I gasped for air as he punched me in the stomach. Squirming like a mad, I broke free of his grasp, coughing. The smaller one chucked a book at me. I quickly dodged it and ran to my Language Arts class.

That was basically how my days usually go, getting harassed between classes and at lunch, and barely passing my classes in general. It's not like I could escape at home, either, for that was worse than at school. I quickly sat at my desk, propped my feet up on my desk, and waited for my teacher to start class.

Ciel's POV

I was getting tired of people.

They annoy the crap out of me. Do you honestly think I enjoy people talking to me? I hate people, let alone having to talk to them. I glanced down the hall and spotted Lizzie talking with some of her girl friends. I ran in the opposite direction, risking being late to class, but not having to talk to her- too late. She came rushing towards me and hugged me from behind.

"Ciel~!" She squealed, kissing me on the cheek, "I missed you!"

"It's been fifty minutes, Elizabeth." I replied, trying to pry her off.

"But I'm your _girlfriend_, It's my job to miss you!" She said, exaggerating the word "boyfriend" as much as physically possible, which sickened me to the stomach. I had no feelings for her, or any women for that matter. They only care about makeup and dating the most attractive men. She kissed me again and smiled.

"Uh, Elizabeth, I need to get to class."

"Ciel, call me Lizzie! And okay, fine. I love you, see you later!" She gave me a final kiss on the lips and dashed off to talk to whatever friends she could find. I softly sighed as I headed down the hall to Language Arts, secretly my favorite class.

(After school… Still Ciel's POV)

I cautiously walked into my house to find my brother, Sebastian, sitting on the couch watching some romance movie with his boyfriend, Claude.

"Hey, kid," Claude said, resting his head on Sebatian's shoulder, "Have you come out of the closet yet?" I glared at him and tossed my backpack against the wall.

"I'm not gay!"

"Honey," Sebastian replied calmly, "You have Johnny Depp and Taylor Launtner posters hanging in your bedroom, you listen to bubblegum pop music, and you watch Bravo when nobody's home. You can't keep it from us forever."

"Not. A. Homosexual. And way to stereotype." I huffed as I sat on the chair.

"So, who do you like?" Claude grinned menacingly.

"My girlfriend, Elizabeth."

"I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate her…"

"Who do you really like, then?"

"NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BEESWAX!" I yelled, chucking a pillow at his face.

"Ciel," Sebastian cooed in attempt to calm me down, "Claude was just curious, you know how he can be. You can tell us if you want, but if not, that's okay."

"A guy in my Language Arts class, okay?" I muttered under my breath.

"Is he gay as well?" My brother asked.

"Yeah, he's really open about it, too. Gets harassed daily because of it, yet another reason I'm going to stay in the hypothetical closet forever."

"High school is pretty gruesome…" Claude replied before Sebastian kissed him. He shifted a bit so he could properly kiss him back, and ran his fingers through his silky, black hair. I fake gagged to show my utter disgust and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs so I don't have to watch your love-fest." I grabbed my backpack and walked upstairs.

Alois' POV

I slammed the front door behind me as I burst into my house.

"This is awful!" I screamed, falling into the wall, hitting my head on an old, dusty painting. My mother came rushing in, her blue-grey hair flying behind her like a flag on a windy day.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked, softly taking my backpack from my hands.

"Everything! They punch me and kick me and call me fag nearly 24/7! I hate this!" I started sobbing as my little brother Luca came running in. Seeing my teary eyes, he came up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry bubby, It'll be okay. I'll punch all of the bullies in the face!" He said, trying his best to comfort me.

"God, why did I have to come out so soon!"

"You told the world you were gay right before you were about to ask that Phantomhive boy out, but he got a girlfriend the day before."

"Don't remind me, Hannah." She gasped and stared me in the eyes.

"Don't you dare call me, your mother, by my first name!"

"Then don't remind me!" I wiggled out of Luca's grip and dashed upstairs as fast as my legs would take me up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_I seriously so sorry guys, I've been so busy I haven't been able to type this up, which explains the shortness. I have up to chapter 5 written up, I just need to get off my lazy ass and type it. Anywho, enjoy. ^^ -Livi_

Alois POV

"Why am I still breathing?" I screamed into my pillow, tears turning the powdery blue fabric into a deep sky blue. Multiple ways to kill myself were rushing through my head, I could stab myself, overdose on some of Luca's medication, hang myself in my closet. Although, I tried hanging myself a few months ago and failed greatly, resulting in me nearly being shipped off to rehab. I screamed once again into my pillow. Life shouldn't be this hard, it's completely unfair. Nobody would even mind me being dead, anyways, just one less kid to torture. My mother wouldn't mind, just one less kid to feed with her job of prostitution. But Luca… how would he deal with me being gone? I shuttered at the thought and reached under the pillow to where a small razor blade was strategically hidden. I placed the small piece of metal against the skin on my wrist. I missed the feeling of its coldness, the pain, the stinging sensation that arrived afterwards, it was lovely. I pressed the blade down rather hard and dragged it across my skin. A few large beads of blood surfaced as a few lone tears fell down my face. I continued on, cutting my wrist and forearm again and again and again until it looked like a bloody forest. I placed the blade back under my pillow and used my blanket to soak up the blood as my mother screamed up the stairs for me to come down for dinner. I ripped the blanket and wrapped it around the cuts and put on a highly oversized sweatshirt to hide them. Just another Tuesday night, I guess.


End file.
